TELEPORT
by tstormch
Summary: Mulder and Scully investigate people going missing at a movie theater. When they start to investigate they end up missing too. Into another earth. Middle Earth. (For all those who love Lord of the Rings fans as well as X files.)


WRITTEN: 12-15-03

X FILES

TELEPORTER

 **9:45 P.M.**

(In a movie theater. Inside the projector room, the operator is checking the projector system to see if the film is threaded correctly. As they're doing so, someone dressed in black walks up behind the employee and knocks them out. The black figure removes the lens off of the projector and puts another lens in its place. The figure looks through the projector window and sees a crowd in the theater. The figure turns the film on and leaves the room. Everyone in the theater is watching the film. The screen starts flickering like a strobe light and everyone in the theater disappears.)

X FILES THEME

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS 9:15 A.M.**

 **A WEEK LATER**

(Mulder is playing with his pin on his desk. Letting it roll back and forth as he stops it between rolls. Scully walks in carrying a cup of coffee and stops in her tracks watching him.)

SCULLY: What are you doing?

MULDER: Amusing myself why?

SCULLY: (Sits down behind Reyes desk.) You can't be that bored can you?

MULDER: (Looks at her.) Awe, you noticed.

-2-

SCULLY: (Looks over at him.) You've been acting this way for the past week in half. What's wrong?

MULDER: I'm bored Scully. (Leans back in his chair.) Just sitting in the office is driving me crazy. I'm a field agent, not an office clerk.

SCULLY: Well if it weren't for you snippy attitude with Skinner lately, would be on a case right now.

MULDER: Yeah, just blame it on the little guy.

SCULLY: What's wrong with you? You're tense at home and snappy at work. What's going on?

MULDER: (Looks at his desk.) I'm sorry, Scully. I guess I just need a change of pace. Or I'm just having trouble getting back into the swing of things. You know I didn't really want to come back here again. (His phone rings. He sits up and answers it.) The young and the Restless how may I help you. (Scully giggles as she stares at him.)

SKINNER: Agent Mulder you need to quit. What if I was the director of the FBI calling you?

MULDER: I would be going home right now. What is it you want sir?

SKINNER: I got another case if you want it. It's more up your alley.

-3-

MULDER: Just like the other garbage you try to push on us?

SKINNER: No. This is the real thing.

MULDER: Oh, it's a Pepsi case.

SKINNER: Agent Mulder! I'm serious here. This has to do with people mysteriously disappearing in this one particular movie theater.

MULDER: Why one particular movie theater?

SKINNER: I don't know. That's what you're for.

MULDER: And I thought I wasn't loved.

SKINNER: Business at this movie theater is suffering due to this strange occurrence.

MULDER: And people say I'm crazy. What strange occurrence?

SKINNER: People disappearing. The whole crowd of people that go in to see a movie are gone. They're not abducted, they're not killed. There's no evidence of any kind to speak of.

MULDER: I see. So what theater is this?

SKINNER: I'm faxing the information to you now. (Mulder hangs up the phone and looks back at the fax machine behind him. Scully is staring over at him.)

SCULLY: What's going on?

-4-

MULDER: (Watching the fax machine as it starts to print out the information Skinner sent.) Skinner is faxing us a case.

SCULLY: What kind of case?

MULDER: A weird one.

SCULLY: (Stands up.) Mulder. (Mulder pulls out the five sheets on the case and looks them over. Scully walks over to him.) What's it about?

MULDER: (Looking the papers over.) Missing people. Lots of missing people. (Scully glares at him, he notices.) People are going to this movie theater in Clayton County. And the thirty or so people going in to see a movie. Don't come out. They end up missing. Totally disappearing from the face of the earth.

SCULLY: That's just south here.

MULDER: I know. Scary isn't it? These people are not being held hostage, or kidnapped or even killed. They just disappear.

SCULLY: And it's just at this particular theater? (Mulder nods yes.) How many theaters does this theater have?

MULDER: (Looks through the file.) Ten according to this.

SCULLY: Is it due to a particular movie being shown or any film?

MULDER: Any it sounds like. (Looks at her.) Looks like you and me get to go to the movies. (Scully shrugs her eyebrows.)

-5-

 **CLAYTON CINEMAS**

 **2 P.M.**

(Mulder and Scully walk into the theater looking around. No one is around but a few employees wandering around. A manager walks up to them.)

CARL: Hi I'm Carl. I'm the owner and manager of this cinema. I take it you're agents Mulder and Scully.

MULDER: Yes.

CARL: You're boss told me you were on your way. I appreciate you coming out here. I'll take you to the theater where people are ending up disappearing on us. (Mulder and Scully follow him down hall to a theater near the end of the hall.)

SCULLY: Does this only happen in this particular theater room?

CARL: Yes unfortunately. It's like a poltergeist or something. It's getting me this close to just consider selling this place and move on.

MULDER: How long has this been going on?

CARL: The past two weeks.

SCULLY: And what kind of film are you showing in this room?

CARL: It's an adventure, Indiana Jones type movie.

-6-

(Mulder walks into the theater room. Scully and Carl follow him in. Mulder walks on down toward the front of the theater near the screen. Scully stops at the middle isle looking around.)

SCULLY: Is this a new film you were showing or has it been out for awhile?

CARL: It's been out for three weeks. We just moved the film to this room to make space for the new films coming out. Why?

SCULLY: I was just curious. (Looks down and over at Mulder, who's staring across the auditorium, toward the projector window. He suddenly gets a vision of what happened in that room. He sees the black figure knocking out the projector operator. Mulder walks over to Scully and Carl.)

MULDER: Can we see the projector room?

CARL: Sure. Right this way. (Scully looks at Mulder as they follow Carl. In the projector office, Carl walks in followed by Mulder and Scully. Mulder looks around the office and at the projector. He put his hand on the projector. He has visions of the black figure changing the lens on the projector. Mulder looks at Carl.)

MULDER: Would there be any need to change the lens on the projectors?

CARL: No.

-7-

SCULLY: What are you getting at, Mulder?

MULDER: (Looks at her and back at Carl.) Is the film still in this projector that was shown to the people that had disappeared?

CARL: Yes it is.

MULDER: Can we see it?

CARL: Sure. I'll just turn the projector on and run it for you.

MULDER: (Starts to walk out of the room. Scully follows him.) Thanks. (He walks back into the theater and sits down in one of the back seats. Scully sits down beside him.)

SCULLY: Would you mind telling me what you're on to, Mulder?

MULDER: (Looks at her.) I don't know yet, Scully. I got a feeling by peeking at this film, will confirm a feeling I'm having.

SCULLY: What kind of feeling is that?

MULDER: I saw a vision of something walking up behind the projector operator and knocking him out. Then who ever it was changed the lens on the projector, which I believe is what's causing people to disappear. (Scully stares at him.)

SCULLY: Saying that all this was true. What purpose would this individual have in doing this?

MULDER: I don't know yet. (Looks at the screen.)

-8-

(The film starts. Mulder and Scully watch the screen. Suddenly the strobe light effect takes over the auditorium. Mulder and Scully suddenly disappear.)

 **MIDDLE EARTH**

(Aragorn and Legolas are riding over the hillside back to Gondor. Suddenly a bright light to the east seen, causing them to stop in their steeds.)

ARAGORN: What was that?

LEGOLAS: I not sure. (Looking around.) That's the second time in a month that's happened. I heard stories from the first light that strange creatures are birthed from it. And they look human.

ARAGORN: Only way to find out is to see for ourselves. (Slaps the reigns to his horse.) Yaw! (He rides the direction the light was shown. Legolas follows him on his horse. They reach the area near the place the light seemingly hit. They stop near the tree line of a wooded area of Fangorn Forest. An Ent (Treebeard) walks out to greet them.) Treebeard, did you see a light pass through this way?

TREEBEARD: Yes I did. Just a moment ago. It's the second one I've seen this month.

LEGOLAS: Do you have any idea what it might be?

TREEBEARD: No. I didn't think anything of it. Since the earth is changing since Sauron's fall.

-9-

(Interrupting them, another bright light seemingly hits Gondor. Aragorn and Legolas notice.)

LEGOLAS: One hit over Gondor!

ARAGORN: Arwen! (He slaps the reigns to his horse and ride back to Gondor. Legolas follows.)

 **ISENGARD**

(Mulder is beside Saurman's tower. He looks around in confusion.)

MULDER: Scully? (He looks up at the tall structure in puzzlement.) Where am I? What is this place? (He cautiously walks around to the front entrance to the tower. He looks up at the large set stairs leading to the entrance. He starts up the stairs, looking around. At the double doors, he tries opening them. At first they won't budge. He tries again. It budges to the point that he forces one of the doors to open. He gets it opened enough to squeeze through to go in. As he gets inside the door slams shut. He jumps, while looking back at it. With an uneasy expression, he looks around the vast corridor. He hears faint noises around her. As he walks slowly down a corridor, a cry of a crow stops him in his tracks. He looks up at it in fear. It's perched on a rafter. It's seemingly staring at him. He walks on cautiously. The crow flies away down the corridor.)

-10-

 **GONDOR**

(The scene shows Aragorn riding hard through the gates of his kingdom. He quickly dismounts from his horse in front of the castle entrance. He rushes to east wing chambers. Arwen is just walking out of the room. Aragorn see her and gets close to her.)

ARWEN: (Noticing the fear in his eyes.) What's wrong?

ARAGORN: (Holds on to her arms.) Are you okay?

ARWEN: I'm fine. (He hugs her tight. She rubs his back.) What's got you so afraid?

ARAGORN: There's something strange going on. And I'm not sure what.

ARWEN: (Looks him in the face.) What's going on?

ARAGORN: There are strange lights coming down from the sky. One of them came down in this area. I was afraid it might have got you.

ARWEN: Strange lights? From who?

ARAGORN: Like I said. I'm not sure. But I don't want you out till we find out what this is okay?

ARWEN: I don't fear this strange thing you speak of. It cannot hurt us.

-11-

ARAGORN: (Lays his head into hers.) We're not invincible, my love. Do this for me okay?

ARWEN: Okay. (He kisses her on the lips and leaves the room. Outside, near the castle, Scully is walking between merchants, with her suit on. Everyone is looking at her strange.)

SCULLY: (Looking around confused.) Mulder! (Looks around as he walks down the street.) Has anyone seen my partner, Fox Mulder! (No one says anything. About a half a mile down the same street, Legolas and Gimli are walking. Legolas stops in his tracks, sensing something different. He looks around the area around him.)

GIMLI: (Noticing) What is it?

LEGOLAS: I'm not sure. Something's not right. (He notices the commotion as Scully keeps calling out for Mulder.) What is that?

GIMLI: What is what? (Legolas starts walking toward Scully. Scully walks over to him and stops in his tracks, noticing his bow and arrows and his ears.)

SCULLY: Who are you? What are you dressed as and why?

LEGOLAS: I'm Legolas of the Woodland Realm. (Gimli walks up beside Legolas.) This is Gimli son of Gloin. (Scully stares at them in fear.) Where are you from? What business do you have in Gondor?

SCULLY: I'm just looking for my partner. You haven't seen him have you? He's tall with black short hair, wearing a suit, answers to the name of Fox Mulder?

-12-

LEGOLAS: No I haven't.

GIMLI: (Looking at Scully's clothes.) What kind of attire are you wearing?

SCULLY: Excuse me? I need to go find my partner.

LEGOLAS: I'm sorry but all new comers that come into our kingdom must see the King for assured admittance.

SCULLY: (Looks at him.) Why?

LEGOLAS: It's the rules here Gondor set up by King Aragorn. Not until you see the king!

SCULLY: I see.

LEGOLAS: If you would come with us. We'll take you to him. (Scully follows Legolas and Gimli, as they approach the castle. Aragorn is just walking down the last few steps and notices Legolas and Gimli, escorting Scully ahead of them. Aragorn rushes over to them.)

ARAGORN: (Speaks in Elvish language) What's going on?

LEGOLAS: (Responding in Elvish.) I found her walking the streets. She can't find a partner of hers by the name of Fox Mulder.

ARAGORN: Mulder? (Legolas nods yes. Aragorn speaks English, looking at Scully's clothes.) You wear strange clothes my lady.

-13-

SCULLY: Strange clothes? It's a suit! Where am I?

ARAGORN: You're in Gondor, which is just a few days from the long fallen Mordor (Scully stares at him.) Where are you from, my lady?

SCULLY: Maryland, Washington D.C. (Legolas stares at her funny.)

LEGOLAS: (Looks at Aragorn.) There's no such place. I think she's an leftover servant of Sauron!

ARAGORN: Not hardly. (Looks at Scully.)

SCULLY: I'm here by some freak mistake. I don't know how I got here. But I am. Now I'm just looking for my partner so I can get out of where ever I am.

ARAGORN: I see. You must have been kidnapped and brought here by mistake. (Looks at Legolas.) Take her to Arwen. And she can help her get cleaned up. (Aragorn looks at Scully.) What's your name, my lady?

SCULLY: Dana.

ARAGORN: Well Dana. You must be famished. Come, I welcome you into my castle. I'll put you under our care with my wife Arwen. Then we'll eat. Then you can explain to me how you lost your partner. (Scully follows Aragorn up the steps toward the castle. Legolas runs up beside Aragorn, speaking in Elvish.)

-14-

LEGOLAS: I don't think we should do this!

ARAGORN: (Speaks in English.) My job is to help people in their quests. And that's just what I'm going to do.

LEGOLAS: (In Elvish.) I think she's one of them responsible for the lights we saw earlier. (Aragorn stares at him.)

 **ISENGARD**

(The scene shows Saruman sitting on his throne. The crow that was watching Mulder flies in and perches on top of his throne and caws.)

SARUMAN: We have a guest huh, Ichabod? How did they get in through a locked door? (The crow caws twice.) I see. (Looks across the room. Wormtounge walks in. Saruman looks over at him.) Wormtounge.

WORMTOUNGE: (Looks at him.) Yes my lord.

SARUMAN: We have guest coming.

WORMTOUNGE: What are you talking about?

SARUMAN: He's from another world. And by some magic he's here in our world.

WORMTOUNGE: I don't understand.

SARUMAN: I'm discovering I'm not too powerless. For my intervention into another world worked. (Wormtounge stares at him.)

-15-

WORMTOUNGE: For what purpose would you do that?

SARUMAN: To get revenge. (Stands up.) On those who caused my fall. (Walks out of the room. In one of the corridors, Mulder stops walking and looks around in frustration. Saruman suddenly appears.) Lost are we? (Mulder jumps and looks over at him.)

MULDER: Who are you? Where's Scully? Where am I?

SARUMAN: Who's Scully?

MULDER: She's my partner.

SARUMAN: I haven't seen anyone here for almost a year. But to answer your question. You're in Isengard. You have entered my Tower.

MULDER: Where's Isengard?

SARUMAN: It's where you are. In Middle earth. There are others like you here. (Mulder stares at him.) You see I'm a wizard in need of an army. My power has been stolen from me. So what power I have left I've taken measures to bring in people like you from your world into mine. (Mulder continues to stare at him.) You're in Middle Earth. A time and place you never knew existed.

MULDER: What's this army you're talking about?

SARUMAN: I'm seeking an army to get revenge on those who have over thrown me.

-16-

MULDER: So what you're trying to tell me is that you are taken people from my world to get an army so you can get even?

SARUMAN: Exactly.

MULDER: What makes you think these people will submit to you?

SARUMAN: I'm a wizard. I can manipulate anything and anyone I want.

MULDER: A wizard?! Where did I end up in dungeons and dragons?

SARUMAN: What's that?

MULDER: (Not answering him.) Where would my partner be then?

SARUMAN: My power is not longer 100% like it once was. So I can't draw whom I bring into this era to me. You're the only one that actually arrived here. The others that are here are scattered around Middle Earth.

MULDER: So you're the one responsible for all these people disappearing from this movie theater. (Saruman remains silent.) How do we get back?

SARUMAN: (Starts to walk back to his quarters.) You don't!

MULDER: What?! What are you talking about?!

SARUMAN: You're here now, Mulder! You're going be part of my war and like it!

-17-

MULDER: You can't make me do nothing!

SARUMAN: Oh can't I now?

MULDER: Wait a minute. How did you know my name?

SARUMAN: (Stops in his tracks.) I told you. I'm a wizard. (Walks on and Wormtounge walks in toward Mulder. Mulder starts to follow Saruman.)

MULDER: I'm not serving you! I want to go back!

SARUMAN: There's no going back!

MULDER: (Mad.) You can't do this! I have a life of my own to live!

WORMTOUNGE: (Stops Mulder from approaching Saruman.) He's in control now! (Mulder stares at him and recognizes him from his visions of a black figure. Mulder notices all the black clothing he's wearing. Wormtounge looks him over.) What meaning of armor do you have on?

MULDER: Armor? It's a suit! Wait a minute. You! You're the one that was at the Movie Theater! (Wormtounge stares at him.)

WORMTOUNGE: You must have imagined it. (Punches Mulder in the stomach.)

-18-

 **GONDOR**

(Arwen takes Scully to a large room. The bed sits in the middle of the room with fine linen and a large with canopy. Large windows are on both sides of the room. Scully looks around in a astonishment.)

SCULLY: This is beautiful! (Walks over to one of the large windows and looks out.)

ARWEN: (Watching her.) You're missing him. I can see it in your eyes. (Scully looks back at Arwen as she lays some clothes out for Scully.)

SCULLY: Miss who?

ARWEN: Your husband. You miss him and you're worried about him.

SCULLY: How did you know I was married?

ARWEN: Your ring on your right hand. And they way you keep referring to your partner. I knew it had to be more then work. Did the war against Mordor separate you and your husband?

SCULLY: War? No, we just ended up here. I haven't figured out how. But we did or at least I did. I'm not sure if he's even here. He maybe looking for me in the theater if he's even here.

ARWEN: What's a theater? (Scully stares at her.)

-19-

SCULLY: Never mind.

ARWEN: Here are your clothes for dinner.

SCULLY: Dinner?

ARWEN: Yes. We're served dinner at sunset. You must be hungry.

SCULLY: (Sits on the bed, looking at the garment.) Not really. Thanks anyway.

ARWEN: Well when you're ready. We'll be in the dining area. (Walks out of the room. Scully lies back sighing. At the dining table, Arwen sits down beside Aragorn. Legolas and Gimli are seated on the other side of them.)

ARAGORN: Where is she?

ARWEN: She's not coming to dinner.

ARAGORN: Why, what's wrong?

ARWEN: She's missing her husband.

ARAGORN: We'll have to ask around and have others ask around. Send out scouts in all directions. I'll go to the Shire, to the Bree at the prancing pony. They hear a lot of stories that go around. They might know something.

LEGOLAS: Gimli and me could scout around too.

-20-

ARAGORN: No. I want you with me in case there's trouble.

 **ISENGARD**

(Mulder is lying on the floor of a dungeon like room. His face is cut up and one of his eyes bruised, and clothes torn. He slowly sits up and looks around the poorly lit and damp space. He hears a growl coming from the dark part of the dungeon. Mulder, in some pain, stands up staggering a little. Trying to make out the figure across the room.)

MULDER: Who's there? (The growl becomes louder and fiercer. The figure walks into the dim light. It's an Orc.) What the heck are you supposed to be?

ORC: (Snarls.) I work for Saruman. And you're about to be me lunch.

MULDER: What? (The Orc hobbles toward Mulder.)

ORC: (Finds a dagger and holds it aggressively.) Now hold still lunch! This won't hurt much!

MULDER: You eat people?

ORC: I'll eat anything! (He howls and growls and starts to attack Mulder. Mulder runs from him.) Come on. Let's do this the easy way! (Approaches Mulder. Mulder glares at him. The Orc gets close to Mulder. Mulder starts growling in return. The Orc stops, and stares at him in surprise.) Ah, getting aggressive are we? (Mulder's eyes turn red as the Orc corners him. The Orc raises the dagger. Mulder hisses and jumps over the Orc. The Orc quickly turns around to face Mulder.) Who are you?!

-21-

(Mulder extracts his sharp long nails. He leaps onto the Orc, knocking him to the floor.)

MULDER: Your worst nightmare! (He kills the Orc. Slightly out of breath. Mulder stands up and looks around.)

SARUMAN: Very impressive! (Mulder quickly turns to him, slightly growling.) No need to growl at me. I'm on your side. (Mulder stares at him.) I know what you are. You hold great abilities and strength. What I don't understand is why you don't use it.

MULDER: I only use it to protect my partner.

SARUMAN: You mean your wife. (Mulder stares at him with a hateful gaze.) Don't act so surprised. I know where she is. But before I tell you. I need you to do something for me.

MULDER: Like what?

SARUMAN: Almost two years ago. I've had something stole from me that meant a lot to me. And I want it back. I know where it is, but I can not leave here. Fangorn Forest is always watching me.

MULDER: Fangorn Forest?

SARUMAN: They're trees in there that move and talk. They saw to it my ruin along with a few others.

-22-

MULDER: How can I trust you. I asked you hours ago where my wife was? And you told me you didn't know.

SARUMAN: You must understand. I'm in a great deal of strain being kept in my tower like some prisoner.

MULDER: There's no one outside of here when I arrived.

SARUMAN: I'm afraid they've taken my horse away from me too. It's a three-day journey south of here toward Gondor. That's where my valuable jewel is.

MULDER: You're after a stupid jewel to where you want to create a war for?

SARUMAN: It's a Palantir, a crystal ball if you will. It aided in my power to see into the future and present. It was stolen from me, into the wrong hands. And if these people use it, it may doom us all.

MULDER: Why haven't you told me this to start with? And why did you put me down here?

SARUMAN: I had to. Till I made sure you would help me.

MULDER: Is this the reason you're dragging people out of my world to aid you into find this over sized jewel of yours?

SAURMAN: Yes.

MULDER: And if I get this jewel, you'll tell me were my wife is?

-23-

SARUMAN: Yes. But I have no horses to provide you on your journey. Except Damion. He's Grima's horse. That horse don't like no one but Grima. So you'll have to acquire one from someone.

MULDER: I don't know how to ride anyway. Do you have directions on how to get to this place and where this Palantir is?

SARUMAN: Come. I'll take you to my study and get you some new clothes. (In the wizard's study, Saruman and Mulder walk into the room. Mulder has on black tunic and a tan vest with a loose fitting velvet type shirt underneath. Wormtounge is looking through a book.) In here I got a map that will help you. (He walks over to Grima and stares at him. Grima looks at him and moves out of his way. He stares at Mulder and walks to other side of the room with his book. Saruman goes through some of his scrolls and finds a map.) Here it is. (Hands Mulder the map. Mulder takes it and opens it, looking it over.) You will travel north the Shire. And you will need around for the mysterious globe. And there you will find creatures called Hobbits. Some of them are the ages of thirty, up to a hundred and ten years. But to your eyes they'll appear like children. They're the ones that stole it from me. Along with another wizard by the name of Gandalf the white. I don't know what has become of him. For he's the one really responsible. But if I know Gandalf. He would hide it among them. (Looks over at Grima.) Grima. Where's your horse?

GRIMA: Why?

SARUMAN: Mulder needs a horse. Loan him yours.

-24-

GRIMA: Damion don't like no one but me, my lord you know that.

SARUMAN: Try him with Mulder. You never know. He may like other world people.

GRIMA: Yes my lord. (Looks over at Mulder.) Follow me. (The scene shows Grima and Mulder walking into what used to be stables. A good portion of it is gone, except a little sheltered area where a sleek black stallion is chewing on some hay. He already has his saddle and bridle bit on. Grima and Mulder stand about ten feet away from the horse.) Damion! Here boy! (The black horse puts his head up, looking toward the sound of the voice. The horse cry's and trots over to Grima. Grima pets his head.) That's a good boy. (Grima looks at Mulder.)

MULDER: I don't know how to ride a horse.

GRIMA: Don't worry. Damion will teach you. All you need to do is hold on and guide him the direction you want to go. (Grima holds the reigns to his horse.) Now mount up. (Mulder gets near the horse.) Put your foot into that stirrup and grab hold of that knob on the saddle to pull yourself up. (Mulder does so. He gets onto the horse. Grima hands Mulder the reigns.) To get him to go just lightly tap the reigns to his neck. And he'll start walking.

MULDER: (Nervous.) Okay. Wait a minute. I thought you said this horse didn't like no one but you?

GRIMA: I did say that. If he didn't, you'd be dead by now. (Walks away.) Don't go breaking his spirit either. (Mulder looks down at the horse.)

-25-

MULDER: I guess it's just you and me huh? (The horse nods it head up and down. Mulder taps the sides of the horse's neck.) Come on Damion. (The horse slowly gallops out of the broken down stable and into the fog.)

 **GONDOR**

(The scene shows Scully walking toward the doors of the castle. She's dressed in silky satin, long flowing velvet dress dark green in color. Arwen walks out of a room and notices her.)

ARWEN: Leaving so soon?

SCULLY: (Looks over at her.) I was looking for the king.

ARWEN: He's out in the stables. Getting ready to leave with Legolas and Gimli to find your husband.

SCULLY: I'm going with him. (Walks out of the castle. At the stables, Aragorn and his company are just mounting up on their horses. Gimli is riding with Legolas. Scully is just walking into the stables.) Stop! I'm coming with you. (Aragorn looks over at her.)

ARAGORN: (Taps the sides of his horse to get him to move to Scully.) It's too dangerous my lady. It's a two-day journey to the north.

SCULLY: I don't care. You don't know what Mulder looks like. And besides, if he's here, he's not going to know or trust you. (Aragorn stares at her.)

-26-

ARAGORN: Do you know how to ride?

SCULLY: A little. (Aragorn looks over at Legolas.)

ARAGORN: Legolas get Vigor and saddle him up. (Legolas jumps down off his horse and walks to stall where a gray mare stands. He gets her saddled up. Scully walks over to Legolas. He helps her mount up on the horse. Aragorn looks back at her.) You okay?

SCULLY: Yeah

ARAGORN: Lets go while it's still early. (Legolas mounts back up on his horse with Gimli and all four of them leave the stable.)

 **PRESENT TIME**

 **WASHINGTON D.C. EIGHT HOURS LATER 6 P.M.**

(Skinner is in his office on the phone behind his desk.)

SKINNER: On the contrary. I am holding you responsible. Be ready to be taken in for questioning. Those were my best agents! (Hangs up the phone and looks at someone who's standing in front of his desk.) He doesn't know what's become of agents Mulder and Scully. He said they wanted to look at the film that everyone was watching to see why they disappeared and now Mulder and Scully are gone.

DOGGETT: Just gone?

SKINNER: No one ever seen them leave the theater. And there were over forty employees there. (Doggett stares at him.)

-27-

DOGGETT: We sure can't put out an APB. What are we going to do?

SKINNER: We'll have to. We have no other choice.

DOGGETT: We can't be looking around for nothing. You haven't even found the people that had disappeared to begin with. (Skinner looks down at his desk in disgust.)

 **MIDDLE EARTH**

 **ONE DAY LATER**

(Mulder is riding through the misty forest. Damion whinnies as they walk through the forest.)

MULDER: My sentiments exactly Damion. How much more can this dreary place go on? (The horse shakes his head and snorts.) You're a lot of help. (Mulder looks around the vast forest. About five hundred feet of the where Mulder is, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Scully are riding through the misty forest.)

GIMLI: I think graveyards are more cheerful then this damp place.

SCULLY: That's an understatement.

LEGOLAS: There's a lot darkness and depression left here from the war.

ARAGORN: Of course there is. This place is near the swamplands. (Legolas stops his horse.)

-28-

GIMLI: Why are you stopping?

LEGOLAS: (Looking around.) Something is out there or someone is out there.

ARAGORN: Like what?

LEGOLAS: (Looks at Aragorn.) A rider. A rider of Saurman.

ARAGORN: Saurman has fallen. He has no power.

LEGOLAS: That was over two years ago, Aragorn. That doesn't mean he doesn't have it back again. (The cry of a horse is heard. They all look the direction of the cry. Aragorn withdrawals his sword from its sheath. He turns his horse the direction of the sound.)

ARAGORN: It may be a bystander. We must proceed with caution. (Looks at Scully.) My lady you must ride between and keep close in case of ambush. (Scully nervously does as he asks. All three of them ride across the forest. On the opposite side Mulder is riding along the path. Damion periodically cries.)

MULDER: I wouldn't want to take you on a sneak attack. You make to much noise. (The horse stops.) It was a joke. I'm sorry. (The horse starts getting restless.) Let's get going boy. I don't want to stay out here any longer then we have to, do you? (The horse starts getting nervous, marching in one place like there's a predator in the area.)

-29-

MULDER: Hey, what are you doing Damion? (He tries getting the horse to move. The horse backs up, raring up slightly.) Hey, woe! (Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Scully come into view about thirty feet from Mulder. Mulder notices all of them but Scully.)

ARAGORN: (Stopping his horse from walking any further.) What say you, friend? Where are you headed?

MULDER: (Not trusting him.) I'm on a quest for a friend. I need to go to Gondor.

ARAGORN: I'm the king of Gondor. What is it do you need there?

MULDER: A special jewel that had been lost.

LEGOLAS: (Speaking in Elvish.) Saruman. He's working for Saruman. (Looks at Aragorn.) That's Wormtounge's horse he's riding. (Scully looks at Legolas strange due to his language. Scully recognizes Mulder's voice.)

ARAGORN: What kind of jewel is it?

MULDER: Something like a globe. A Palantir

ARAGORN: I'm sorry but Gandalf the white ordered it off limits.

MULDER: I see. So I'll have to take it by force?

-30-

ARAGORN: If you so chose. (Scully moves up beside Aragorn and notices Mulder.)

SCULLY: Mulder! (Mulder looks at her not recognizing her.) It's me Scully. (Mulder hears Saruman's voice.)

MULDER: No. It's a trick. You're not Scully you can't be. I was sent out to find this globe so I can be told where Scully is.

ARAGORN: (Watching Mulder.) He's under a spell.

SCULLY: (Looks at Aragorn.) No, he's just confused as I am. (Looks at Mulder.) Mulder, please trust me. I am Scully. (Mulder's horse becomes more restless, wanting to leave.)

MULDER: Steady Damion. (The horse rares up on his hind legs, knocking Mulder off his back. Damion runs off toward Isengard. Scully dismounts and rushes over to Mulder.)

SCULLY: Mulder are you okay? (Mulder looks at her, like he doesn't know her.)

MULDER: Why is everyone trying to trick me! You making me think of my wife. That's all I want is her and to go home!

SCULLY: Mulder I am your wife.

ARAGORN: (Dismounts and walks over to them looking down at Mulder.) He's under a spell. There's only one person that can snap him out of it. And he's the very one I don't know how to get a hold of.

-31-

SCULLY: Who is it?

ARAGORN: (Looks over at Gimli and Legolas.) Gandalf.

GIMLI: Only people who would know that would be the hobbits.

ARAGORN: (Walks back over to his horse and mounts back up on it.) That's right. We go to the shire. (Looks down at Scully.) Can you get him up and onto your horse?

SCULLY: Yeah but why?

ARAGORN: You want him broke of that spell?

SCULLY: Yes.

ARAGORN: Then you'll do as I say. Let's go. (Scully looks at Mulder and helps him to stand up. She helps him over to her horse. He mounts up on the horse. And Scully mounts up in front of him. Mulder leans into her. She looks back at him.)

SCULLY: Hold on to me. It's going be all right. (Mulder holds on to her around her waist. The whole group moves on northward.)

-32-

 **THE SHIRE**

(The scene shows the INN of the Prancing Pony. Inside, Perry, Pippin and Sam are sitting around the table drinking beer.)

PERRY: Sam do you think of Frodo and how he may be doing. Have you heard from him?

SAM: (Staring at his goblet in slight disappointment.) No. No letters, nothing.

PIPPIN: He's probably got a family of his own to worry about then to worry about writing us.

SAM: (Looks at Pippin.) I have a family. And I always have time to write a little something someone.

PERRY: I miss him that's for sure.

SAM: Yeah. I do to. And having to deal with the new owners of Bag end is no picnic either. (Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Scully and Mulder enter the Inn. Aragorn looks around the vast bar. He notices the three hobbits. He looks at Legolas and Gimli.)

ARAGORN: Stay with them. I'll be right back. (He walks over to the hobbits. Scully looks at Mulder, and draws him close to her. He looks at her in uncertainty. Aragorn gets near the hobbits and stands behind two of them.) All right hobbits. You're under arrest. (Merry and Pippin look back and up at him. Sam looks up and over at him.)

-33-

MERRY: Aragorn! (Aragorn laughs as the hobbits stand up to hug him.) It's been such along time.

ARAGORN: It has.

MERRY: Won't you sit down? Have an ale!

ARAGORN: I would love to. But I can't stay. I only come to ask you if you've heard from Gandalf lately?

PIPPEN: No. As a matter of fact we were asking Sam if he's heard from Frodo.

ARAGORN: (Looks at Sam.) I take it you haven't.

SAM: Not even a letter. It's like they both forgotten about us.

ARAGORN: I hope that's not true. We have a problem that's brewing. And I want on top of it before it becomes another Mordor battle starting.

PIPPEN: What? Another war?

ARAGORN: It could if I let it go.

PIPPEN: Why, what's going on?

ARAGORN: I'm not sure yet. But whatever it is it's not good.

SAM: The ring isn't back is it?

-34-

ARAGORN: No. But if we let this go there might be another one.

MERRY: Let what go?

ARAGORN: Saruman is wanting his Palantir back. For what reasons I won't know till I can get Gandalf here to break a spell on a friend of mine. Then he'll be able to give me the answers on what if anything.

MERRY: Pippin had a hold of that thing and saw things he had no business seeing. That Palantir thing got us into a lot of trouble.

PIPPIN: (Glaring at Merry.) I was just curious. It was so intriguing.

MERRY: Everything is intriguing to you Pippin. (Looks at Aragorn.) So who's under a spell?

ARAGORN: Have you heard of the falling lights?

PIPPIN: I've seen them. Someone told me they were meteorites.

ARAGORN: No. They're people. I have two of them now and one of them has Saruman's spell on them. I must find Gandalf.

PIPPIN: You mean people, men, like yourself?

ARAGORN: (Starts walking back over to Legolas, Gimli and Scully.) Yes Pippin. (Pippin and Merry follow him. They notice Scully and Mulder and stand there staring at them. Scully notices, staying close to Mulder. Mulder just stands there staring at them.)

-35-

SCULLY: (Looks at Aragorn.) They allow children in place like this?

MERRY: We're hobbits. Not children. I'm thirty-four Pippin here is thirty two.

SCULLY: I'm sorry. This world of yours has me very confused.

MERRY: What world are you from?

SCULLY: It's modern day earth to us. Of the year 2004.

PIPPIN: Two thousand and four. Wow, that's a distance away. How did you get here?

SCULLY: We're not sure. Only one I think knows is Mulder here. But he's under some kind of control.

ARAGORN: (Looks at Scully.) We must get a room for the night. You can stay with your husband and to keep an eye on him. I'll be sure to get a room next door in case you need me. (Looks at the two hobbits.) As for you two, I want you with me.

PIPPIN: What about Sam?

ARAGORN: He's already heading home.

MERRY: Why do you need us?

ARAGORN: I won't know until tomorrow. I just have a feeling I'm going to have need of your assistance.

-36-

 **ISENGARD**

( Grima's horse is running back into the demolished stables. Grima just happens to walk out of the tower and notices his horse.)

GRIMA: Damion? (He rushes over to the horse.) Where's Mulder? (The horse cries violently.) Aragorn! (Grima rushes back into the tower. In the study, Grima rushes in and over to Saruman.) Aragorn is on the prowl my lord. He captured Mulder.

SARUMAN: Are you sure about this?

GRIMA: My horse doesn't lie!

SARUMAN: How can you be so sure? Mulder is under my spell. He will not betray me. (Grima stares at him.)

 **PRANCING PONY INN**

(Scully looking out the window of her room. Mulder is lying on the bed staring at nothing. Scully looks back at him.)

SCULLY: Are you okay? (He doesn't answer.) Mulder?

MULDER: (Looks at her.) Who are you really?

SCULLY: I'm your partner, and wife. What has this Saruman done to you?

-37-

MULDER: Nothing but tell me the truth.

SCULLY: (Walks over to him.) How can you be so sure?

MULDER: Because he promised to help me find my wife.

SCULLY: (Sits beside him.) Mulder I am your wife! (Mulder stares at her. She notices his eye slightly black and blue.) He found out about your abilities didn't he?

MULDER: What abilities?

SCULLY: You're alien abilities? (Mulder stares at her.) Let's just get some rest okay? (Mulder lies down on his back. Scully gets near him and lies next to him.)

 **DAY BREAK**

(Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Mulder and Scully are outside with their horses. They all mount up on their horses. The hobbits come riding around the corner toward the company on their ponies.)

ARAGORN: (Looking at the hobbits.) We travel East to the sea of Rhun. I'm hoping Gandalf will be meeting us there.

GIMLI: (Sitting behind Legolas.) And what if he's not?

ARAGORN: Let's just hope he is, master Gimli. It's the only way we're going to get some answers. Let's go. The day is wasting. (The five riders head west away from the scene.)

-38-

 **SEA OF RHUN**

(The company are riding up to the shores of Rhun. Aragorn dismounts, followed by Gimli and Legolas. The hobbits get off their ponies and walk up to the water, looking around. Scully looks back at Mulder, sitting behind her on her horse. He's laying his head on her shoulder. She runs her fingers through his hair to wake him up. He sits up and looks at her like he's been drugged.)

SCULLY: Are you okay?

MULDER: No, I don't feel so good. (Scully feels his forehead.)

SCULLY: You're burning up. Let me get down so I can help you off. (Scully dismounts and helps Mulder off the horse. Mulder leans into Scully.) Aragorn, (Aragorn looks back at her.) my husband is sick. (Aragorn walks over to them. He looks at Mulder.)

ARAGORN: Saruman has done something more to him then put a spell on him. The sooner Gandalf gets here the better. (Gandalf suddenly appears on the shore about ten feet from everyone.)

GANDALF: How soon were you expecting me?

ARAGORN: (Quickly turns around.) Gandalf! (Walks over to him. The two hobbits notice him and rush over to him.)

PIPPIN: Gandalf! (Hugs him.) I've missed you so!

-39-

GANDALF: I've missed you too, Pippin.

ARAGORN: We have a problem. A big problem.

GANDALF: (Looks at Aragorn.) So I've heard. I was already on my way when I heard of these strange lights suddenly appearing out of no where. Then a new race man being born from them.

ARAGORN: I have reason to believe Saruman is responsible for it.

GANDALF: There's no way. He's powerless.

ARAGORN: Are you sure? We have someone here that needs your help. He some how ended up at Sarumans tower and a spell has been put on this man and he's starting to get ill. (Aragorn walks over to Scully and Mulder. Gandalf follows him. Leaving Pippin and Merry near the shore.) These two were one of the many who came from the falling lights. But I believe Mulder here has more detailed information concerning Saruman once this spell he's under is broken. And this is his wife Scully.

GANDALF: (Staring at Mulder. Mulder keeps close to Scully. Scully touches Mulder's back, as she stands there staring at Gandalf strange.) What makes you think this man is under a spell?

SCULLY: It was Aragorn that said he was. But he doesn't recognize me as his wife. He's half-afraid of me. And when we arrived here to this shore he started getting sick.

-40-

GANDALF: I see. (Looks at Mulder.) Saruman has you as his slave. He's getting himself an army of humans from another world. He wants to start another war. But why?

LEGOLAS: (Walking over to Gandalf.) Another war?!

MULDER: (Staring at Gandalf, half tranced.) He wants his Palantir back. He wants to get revenge on those that are responsible for his fall.

GIMLI: Then we're back were we've started!

GANDALF: (Ignoring Gimli.) Really? Well my dear friend, (He puts his hand on Mulder's shoulder.) I loose you from his beckoning. You just protect your wife for she's scared of this place. I can see it in her eyes. (Walks over to the shore/water line looking out across the sea. Aragorn walks up behind him. Mulder looks at Scully. Scully hugs him as he holds her close, laying his chin on top of her head and rubbing her back.)

MULDER: How did this all happen Scully?

SCULLY: I was hoping you could tell me.

MULDER: (Stares across the woods.) Grima!

SCULLY: What?

MULDER: (Looks at Scully in the face.) He's the reason we're here. He changed the lens to the projector. To enable Saruman to get many others and us into this world.

-41-

SCULLY: We must tell Aragorn. (Looks over at Aragorn and Gandalf. The two hobbits are wandering the shoreline.) Aragorn! (Aragorn and Gandalf look her way.) Grima was the one responsible for helping Saruman get us into your world.

GANDALF: (Walks over to her.) How?

MULDER: We have what's called a projector. Grima changed the lens that enables it to somehow transfer many other people and us into your world.

GANDALF: (Looks at Aragorn.) He's up to his old tricks.

ARAGORN: But this time using a back door. What are we going to do?

GANDALF: First of all we need to move that Plantar to a new location. (Pippin and Merry walk up beside him. Mulder notices them.)

PIPPIN: I can watch it.

GANDALF: No. You'll make matters worse then help.

MULDER: What is this a circus? We got a wizard, a king, weird creatures, elves and dwarf people.

PERRY: We're not dwarves. We're Hobbits, halflings.

MULDER: Whatever. (Gimli walks over to everyone with Legolas.)

-42-

GIMLI: He's right you know. I'm a dwarf. (Mulder just stares at him, staying close to Scully.)

GANDALF: Enough. We don't have anytime. We must find a way to get these people back to their rightful world.

PERRY: Why don't looking into that crystal ball. You'll be able to see what Saruman is up to. (Gandalf looks at him about to say something, but gets a thinking expression to his face.)

GANDALF: (Looks at Aragorn.) Let's go back to Gondor.

 **GONDOR**

 **2 DAYS LATER**

( Scully is in the room she was originally assigned to when she first arrived. Mulder is laying in bed, sweating from his injury all up and down his leg. Scully is cleaning up the wound. Arwen walks into the room and over to Scully.)

ARWEN: How is he?

SCULLY: (Looks at her and back at Mulder.) Not to good. His leg is infected. (Feels his forehead.) And he's burning up.

ARWEN: (Hands Scully a bowl of mixture.) Here. Apply that to his wound. It will help with the infection. I will make up a herb for him to drink to bring down his fever. (Walks out of the room. Scully looks at the thick mixture and starts applying it to Mulder's leg. Mulder looks at Scully.)

-43-

MULDER: I want to go home, Scully.

SCULLY: (Applying the mixture and looks at him periodically.) I know. So do I.

MULDER: Can these people be trusted? Or do we try getting back on our own?

SCULLY: To start with Mulder. (Looks at him.) You're in no condition to do or go anywhere. Secondly we have no idea how to get back. So we got no choice but to trust them. (Arwen walks back into the room with a goblet of tea. She hands it to Scully.)

ARWEN: Here, this should help with the fever.

SCULLY: (Takes it and hands it to Mulder.) Thank you. (Arwen walks back out of the room. As she does, Aragorn is just walking up to her.)

ARAGORN: How are they?

ARWEN: Her husband's leg is infected and he has a fever. I gave him some herbs and a mixture to put on the wound.

ARAGORN: Good. Arwen, I want you to go to Rivendell.

ARWEN: (Stares at him.) Why? What for?

ARAGORN: There's a threat of another war. And I want you to be safe.

-44-

ARWEN: My place is with you.

ARAGORN: No. Not right now. I want you to go to Rivendell to be with your father. You'll be safe there.

ARWEN: Who's going to keep you safe? (Aragorn stares at her and walks away. In the corridor, Gandalf meets up with Aragorn.)

GANDALF: Where are they?

ARAGORN: Who?

GANDALF: Your two friends. Especially Mulder.

ARAGORN: In the guest quarters. Why?

GANDALF: We're in trouble. I need to talk to him. (They start to walk to the guest quarters.)

ARAGORN: What kind of trouble?

GANDALF: I saw into the Plantir. (Stops in his tracks and looks at Aragorn.) Saruman is gaining his power back. How I've yet to find out. (Starts walking again. They reach the guest quarters room. Aragorn knocks on the door.)

ARAGORN: Mulder is hurt pretty bad. So he may not tell you much. (Inside the room, Mulder sits up from drifting to sleep and slightly growls at the door. Scully, sitting near his bedside, looks at him from looking out the window.)

-45-

SCULLY: (Touches his chest.) Shh you supposed to be resting. (Stands up and walks over to the door. She opens it and looks at Aragorn and Gandalf.)

ARAGORN: I'm sorry my lady. Gandalf here needs to talk to your husband.

SCULLY: He's not feeling to good. What's this about?

GANDALF: It's about saving thousands of lives and your own. (Scully lets him in as Aragorn follow Gandalf. They both walk over to Mulder's bed. Scully sits down on the bed by Mulder. Mulder stays close to her.) We need your help Mulder.

MULDER: (Weak.) What kind of help?

GANDALF: We need to know what Saruman told you. (Stares at him. He notices Mulder's weakness, looks at Scully.) Why is he so weak?

SCULLY: His leg is infected.

GANDALF: What happened to his leg?

ARAGORN: We don't know. But according to Scully it was a small cut and it spread.

GANDALF: (Disgusted.) More of Saruman's work. (Looks at Mulder.)

-46-

MULDER: Like I told you. He made a deal with me that if I find that ball thing he would tell me where my wife was. He said he wanted to start a war against those who caused his fall. (Gandalf looks at the floor.)

ARAGORN: We should've killed him while we had the chance.

GANDALF: That would've been murder.

ARAGORN: (Glaring at Gandalf.) Murder?! What about all the live he took at Helm's Deep?

GANDALF: That was because of Sauron.

ARAGORN: No Saruman is treacherous and you know it!

GANDALF: Yes I do. But we have Mulder now.

ARAGORN: What? (Scully stares at Gandalf.)

GANDALF: He's got power. Probably more then I do. (Looks at Mulder.) I'm really surprised Saruman let you go. (Mulder looks at Scully, putting his hand on her back. She looks at him.)

ARAGORN: What power does he have that's more powerful then you?

GANDALF: Something was done to him in his world that got him the power he has. (Scully stares at Gandalf.)

-47-

SCULLY: How can you possibly know what Mulder has and doesn't have?

GANDALF: (Looks at her.) The Plantir reveals a lot of things. And I found that his love for you has no limits. (Scully looks at Mulder smiling.) I've never seen such a union between a couple as I have in you two. He would die for you if such a circumstance occurred. Well, enough of that. We got a lot of planning to do. (Looks at Mulder.) And you got a lot of healing to do. We need you. (Walks out of the room. Aragorn follows him.)

SCULLY: (Looks at Mulder. He's looking at her.) What is it?

MULDER: I want to go home. (Scully lies on his chest. He puts his hand on her back.)

SCULLY: I do to.

 **ONE DAY LATER**

(Mulder and Scully in a vast garden of flowers. Behind the castle. They both slowly walk down the cobblestone walk way. She's holding onto his arm as he slowly limps his way around.)

SCULLY: (Looking around.) This place seems like a dream.

MULDER: Yeah. A dream I would like to wake up from.

-48-

SCULLY: (Looks at him.) Why? Just look at all these different types of flowers. I've never seen this kind of flowers in our world. There's no cities, no high rises, no traffic. Just land as far as the eye can see. (Mulder don't respond.) What, you don't like it because they're not alien space craft anywhere? (Mulder looks at her and giggles. He faces her.)

MULDER: If we are stuck here. I'm glad I have you with me.

SCULLY: (Smiles at him.) Me too. (Off a balcony, Gandalf and Aragorn are watching Mulder and Scully as they are facing one another.)

GANDALF: Amazing, them being temporarily stranded here hasn't effected their love for one another.

ARAGORN: Why should it? As long as you have love. You're circumstances are meaningless.

GANDALF: Well, being he's feeling better. I must test what power he has. He could be our secret weapon.

ARAGORN: If he's willing to cooperate. (Gandalf looks at him and walks away. In the garden, Mulder and Scully sit down on a bench near a large fountain.)

MULDER: (Looking at the fountain.) Makes you wonder how they even thought of this type of technology.

SCULLY: Well, you can't ever underestimate other times, Mulder. (Stares at the fountain a second. Mulder notices.)

-49-

MULDER: What is it?

SCULLY: It just occurred to me. (Looks at Mulder.) We're in another world. Not another time.

MULDER: You're scaring me.

SCULLY: No. Seriously. Think about it. All these different creatures, wizards and such.

MULDER: (Stares at her. He causes a flower to be picked from its stem and it floats on to Scully's lap.) Then what would you call that?

SCULLY: (Noticing.) I don't know. A miracle? (Gandalf suddenly shows up, standing in front of them.)

GANDALF: Very impressive, Mulder. (Mulder looks up at him.) Can I talk with you for awhile? Alone? (Mulder looks at Scully.)

SCULLY: Will you be okay? (Mulder nods a faint yes.) I'll see you in our room. (Scully stands up and walks away.)

MULDER: Now that you ruined one of the most perfect and relaxing moments of my life. What do you want?

GANDALF: You. Demonstrate to me what you can do.

MULDER: The power I have is for the protection of my wife and me. That's all.

-50-

GANDALF: That's very wise of you. But we're talking the lives of thousands. Just tell me what you can do is all I ask.

MULDER: Yeah? And once you know. You'll demand I help you. (Stands up and hobbles on his sore leg. Gandalf stands and walks with him.)

GANDALF: I know you're more powerful then you're allowing anyone to see. (Mulder, with his back turned to Gandalf, stares at the ground.)

MULDER: What do you want to see from me?

GANDALF: Let's go into town.

 **EASTERN TOWN**

(Gandalf and Mulder are walking slowly down the streets. People are walking and riding horses. Someone starts screaming thief. Mulder and Gandalf look toward all the commotion. A young boy goes running off with some fruit.)

GANDALF: Now would be a good time. (Mulder stares at Gandalf and back at the boy running off. Mulder stares at the boy for two seconds. The kid suddenly falls down and gets dragged invisibly back to the fruit stand. The man grabs the boy as the boy stands there confused at what just happened.) Very good. Tell me Mulder. Why didn't you come against Saruman while you were there?

-51-

MULDER: Because I didn't know where I was, if he was evil or not. I just wanted Scully. I'm heading back. I don't feel so good.(Limps away from him. Gandalf looks at the ground and walks with Mulder again as head back to the castle.)

GANDALF: I need to find out what Saruman has done to you that has got you so ill.

MULDER: Maybe being attacked by this goblin like creature had something to do with it. (Gandalf looks at him in shock.)

GANDALF: (Determined.) We must tell Aragorn. You may be poisoned by their acidic blood. (Inside the entryway of the castle foyer, Mulder and Gandalf walk in. Aragorn meets them. Mulder passes out on to the floor.) Quick get his wife! (Aragorn rushes to the guest quarters. Gandalf kneels down beside him.) You are still too weak. This is not good. (Scully comes rushing ahead of Aragorn.)

SCULLY: (Kneeling down beside Mulder.) What happened?

GANDALF: He said he wasn't feeling good and he passed out when we got in here. (Stands up and looks at Aragorn.) He's affected by orc blood.

ARAGORN: Orc? I thought we killed all them off?

GANDALF: Saruman has some left apparently.

ARAGORN: I think it's time we renovate Saruman's tower.

-52-

GANDALF: We will once we get our secret weapon better.

ARAGORN: Have you lost your mind?! This is a human being! You're talking about! Not a wizard! You heal him and let Mulder do the deciding. By right they're not even supposed to be here! (Gandalf looks down at Mulder. He kneels down beside him, near Scully. He lays his right hand on Mulder's forehead. Gandalf closes his eyes. In the guest quarters, Mulder wakes up, startled in bed. Scully rushes over to him.)

SCULLY: (Sits down beside him on the bed.) Mulder!

MULDER: (Looking around the quest bedroom.) What happened? Where am I?

SCULLY: You're back in the quest quarters of King Aragorn's castle.

MULDER: (Sits back in disgust.) We're still here?

SCULLY: Yes.

MULDER: (Sits up.) Are they trying to figure how to get us back home? Or are we stuck here?

SCULLY: To start with, Mulder. You've been unconscious for two days. So that gave me time to talk to them.

MULDER: Two days?

-53-

SCULLY: Yes, you were poisoned. By something I couldn't figure out. It was almost like the alien virus the government injected into you. Except this is from Middle earth.

MULDER: (Looks at his bed.) So what did they say about getting us home?

SCULLY: They need to go to Isengard to confront Saruman and negotiate a truce. If he doesn't agree then they will go to war until he does.

MULDER: Using me as their secret weapon.

SCULY: Well that part of it they're leaving up to you. If you don't want to. They'll fight it on their own.

MULDER: Putting me on the spot then right?

SCULLY: No. It's just an option if you want to help them or not.

MULDER: In one condition I would.

SCULLY: What?

MULDER: That you would be with me at all times. (Scully smiles at him. Outside the castle in the courtyard, Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli and Legolas are arguing back and forth.)

LEGOLAS: (Looking at Gandalf.) Why doesn't he help us?! If he has all this power!

-54-

GANDALF: Because Mulder is protecting the one he loves. He's so afraid of us. That that's his only concern.

GIMLI: Then we must go in ourselves and take care of business.

LEGOLAS: I agree, we can even get the ents to help us.

ARAGORN: It's not that simple. If Saruman does have an army put together. That won't be enough.

GANDALF: And that's what I've been trying to say! We need Mulder!

ARAGORN: How can you be so sure about this 'power' you say he has. You haven't seen it displayed yet.

GANDALF: To a degree I have. (Suddenly his staff forcefully moves away from him. Gandalf looks around. Mulder is standing ten feet from him, holding his staff. Scully is standing by him. Gandalf notices him.)

MULDER: You've seen nothing yet! (Gandalf walks over to him as Mulder hands him his staff.)

GANDALF: So you've decided to help us?

MULDER: Yes under one condition.

GANDALF: Yes?

MULDER: That Scully be with me at all times.

-55-

GANDALF: (Looks at the ground and at Aragorn. Aragorn looks at him and nods yes. Gandalf looks at Mulder.) Very well. She can be with you. But if it looks to me that she's hindering you. I will send her away to a safe place.

MULDER: You send her away, I will kill you! (Starts to walk away with Scully.)

LEGOLAS: (Looking at Mulder.) How can you be this way? We need your help. (Mulder turns to look at him.)

MULDER: Look doctor Spock! I've lost enough in my lifetime. I'm not losing my wife! (He walks away toward the Castle Scully follows him.)

ARAGORN: I told you he might not be willing. (Gandalf looks at Aragorn and back out at Mulder and Scully.)

 **ISENGARD**

(Saruman is out in his wrecked courtyard. Addressing the thousands of people he brought from earth into Middle earth.)

SARUMAN: Attention everyone! I'm going to supply you with armor and explosives. So you can get revenge on those who brought you here! You will be under the head captain Urkhai! (A well muscular Urkhai walks out in front of Saruman.) He will direct you where your enemies are! (Everyone talks amongst themselves.) Now go forth and earn you way back to where you belong. (The Urkhai leads the thousands of people south toward Gondor.)

-56-

 **ON THE ROAD TO ISENGARD**

(Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Gandalf, Legolas, Mulder and Scully are all on their horses. Scully is riding with Mulder, sitting in front of him. They're riding across an open plain. Gandalf rides up beside Mulder and Scully.)

GANDALF: We must be careful. Saruman is very cunning. Especially for your sake Mulder. He may try to lure you back to himself. Don't listen to him. Just ask if he wants to make or truce yes or no. If he refuses to answer. We will all attack. Including you. (Mulder stares at him.) Use your power against him. (Mulder puts his arm around Scully's waist, and puts his chin on her shoulder. While looking ahead of were he's going. Gandalf, noticing falls back some and rides along with Aragorn. Aragorn looks at him as they ride.) This isn't going to be easy for him.

ARAGORN: What isn't?

GANDALF: He's so protective of his wife, he's scared to death for her safety.

ARAGORN: I noticed that. And can you blame him?

GANDALF: It might impair him of his ability to use his power.

ARAGORN: I don't think it will. It may cause him to be all the stronger.

-57-

 **DUSK**

(They all crest a hilltop. Scully is asleep, leaning back into Mulder's chest. Mulder stops his horse, looking across the plains. Gandalf, noticing rides up besides him and stops.)

GANDALF: What is it?

MULDER: Something's wrong. (Legolas and Aragorn ride up beside them, followed by Gimli.)

LEGOLAS: He's right. Something wicked is heading are way. (Gandalf looks across the plains.)

GANDALF: I have a feeling it's Saruman's new army.

LEGOLAS: (Looks at Aragorn and speaks in Elvish.) Aragorn, I'm going to scout ahead. (Legolas rides ahead of the group. Mulder watches him ride off into the dark. Scully wakes up and looks around.)

SCULLY: What's going on?

MULDER: (Puts his right around her waist, keeping her close.) Something is headed our way and we're all trying to figure out what?

ARAGORN: We must move on. (He taps the horse to get moving again. Everyone else follows.)

-58-

(Mulder follows Aragorn along with everyone else. Scully looks back at Mulder.)

SCULLY: Mulder, you want me to take over? So you can rest?

MULDER: No I'm fine.

SCULLY: (Looks at the horse as Mulder is controlling him around Scully's waist.) Two days we've stopped to rest. (Looks back at him.) And you won't sleep.

MULDER: (Leans into her.) I'm fine Scully, trust me. (While they are riding through a ravine. Aragorn stops his horse. The others stop too. Aragorn dismounts and looks around.)

ARAGORN: We'll rest here till Legolas returns. (Gimli dismounts, along with Gandalf, Mulder and Scully. Scully walks over to the wall of the ravine and sets her bag of gear down. She pulls out a blanket and lays it on the ground. Gandalf walks over to Mulder.)

GANDALF: Are you doing okay?

MULDER: Yeah why?

GANDALF: I heard you haven't been sleeping.

MULDER: I didn't know not sleeping was such a sin.

GANDALF: We need you to be strong. You need to rest.

-59-

MULDER: I'm fine! (Walks over to Scully and sits down beside her. He looks at her.) They don't quit pestering me I'm not doing nothing!

SCULLY: Don't be so mean. Come here. (He lies on her lap as she holds him.)

 **TWO HOURS LATER**

(Everyone is sitting on the ground around the fire. Gandalf is smoking a pipe. Aragorn is playing with the fire with a small stick. Mulder is laying on Scully, covered in a blanket asleep. Scully is staring at the fire.)

ARAGORN: We're a quiet bunch tonight. (Looks over at Scully and Mulder.) Looks like someone finally went to sleep. (Scully smiles, looking down at Mulder.)

SCULLY: He can be stubborn till he gets himself totally exhausted. Then he will cooperate.

GANDALF: I'm glad he's finally resting. He'll be no good to exhausted. (The sound of horse neighing gets Aragorn to look the direction of the sound. Legolas comes back, hardly alive, to the group, almost lying on his horse. Aragorn notices. He quickly stands up and rushes over to Legolas's horse.)

ARAGORN: Legolas!

LEGOLAS: (Weak.) Aragorn. (Aragorn helps Legolas dismount. He's all cut up. He has blood coming off his right shoulder. Aragorn looks at it.)

-60-

ARAGORN: Take it easy. Come over here by the fire. (He helps Legolas over to the fire and sits him near the fire. Scully notices his injuries.)

SCULLY: (Waking Mulder up.) Mulder get up.

MULDER: (Half asleep, sitting up.) What?

SCULLY: (Crawls over to Legolas.) I'm a doctor I can help. (Aragorn stares at her funny. Mulder, waking up notices what's going on.)

MULDER: Scully, no. (Scully looks over at Mulder. Mulder stands up and walks over to Legolas and kneels down near him.) I'll help him. (Legolas looks up at Mulder. Mulder lays his hand on Legolas's shoulder. Legolas slight cringes in pain. Gandalf watches in slight shock. Mulder releases his touch and Legolas touches his shoulder and starts to move it. He looks at Mulder is shock.)

LEGOLAS: You healed me. (Aragorn looks at Mulder in shock too.)

GIMLI: He's a healer!

GANDALF: You can heal! (Mulder walks over to where him and Scully were sitting, not answering him.) If you can do that, then there's a lot more you can do then your telling us. (Mulder stares at the fire.)

ARAGORN: (Looks at Legolas.) What happened?

-61-

LEGOLAS: Saruman has forces once again. He has humans not of our world working for him. They're seeking you Aragorn. He's blaming you for them being here. He's convinced them that you are to blame.

GANDALF: Up to his lying ways again I see!

LEGOLAS: I was ambushed and got back here by the thread of my life.

ARAGORN: How many were there?

LEGOLAS: Not as many as he had at Helms Deep. But enough. We need an army.

GANDALF: We have one. Mulder. (Scully looks at Gandalf. Mulder looks over at him.)

MULDER: I've never done war with the power I have. All I ever used this for was to protect Scully and me. That's it.

GIMLI: That's it then. We're all are going to die.

ARAGORN: (Looks over at Gimli) No we're not. We're all are going to fight. All Mulder needs to do is convince the other people that he's one of them and that we don't have anything to do with it. Mulder can use his power to convince them of the truth.

GANDALF: I can aid in the convincing as well.

LEGOLAS: Then we'll have our army.

-62-

ARAGORN: (Looks at him.) Exactly.

GANDALF: (Looks over at Mulder.) What do you say Mulder?

MULDER: Sounds fair to me.

GANDALF: Good. Then we'll leave at the first light of the day. We should get near the army and Saruman by late afternoon.

 **TEN MILES FROM ISENGARD**

(Gimli, Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf, and Scully riding with Mulder and they are riding in an open plain. They see Saruman's tower from a distance.)

LEGOLAS: (Rides up next to Aragorn.) This is where they ambushed me.

ARAGORN: (Looks around.) Where are they?

GIMLI: Maybe they ran off back to Saruman.

GANDALF: That's highly unlikely. They might be ready to ambush again. Keep alert. They may attack at any moment. (Mulder puts one of his arms around Scully's waist. She slightly leans into his chest for comfort. The company continues to ride on. Mulder looks around and stops his horse. Scully looks back at him.)

SCULLY: What is it? (Aragorn rides up to Mulder and stops.)

ARAGORN: We need to keep moving. Let's go.

-63-

MULDER: We're being watched.

ARAGORN: From where?

LEGOLAS: (Rides up to them.) He's right. We're surrounded. (Aragorn withdrawals his sword. Suddenly a hundred people with swords start running toward them. Legolas withdrawals his bow and arrows and aims to fire. He releases an arrow. One person falls to the ground. He does this repeatedly. Counting as he goes. Gimli dismounts from his pony and starts fighting. Counting as he kills the enemy.) Gimli, I got five!

GIMLI: (Killing an approaching foe.) Five!? Slow down! (Mulder and Scully watch what's happening. Mulder closes his eyes. Suddenly every foe's weapon gets hot or disintegrates. All the opposing people stop fighting and start to back away from Aragorn and company. Mulder opens his eyes and watches. Gandalf notices what's happening and looks over at Mulder.) What's going on?

GANDALF: Mulder. (All the people retreat and run off from them. Legolas is still mounted on his horse, watches in amazement. Mulder hits the reigns against the horse to get him to run. He holds Scully around the waist as he goes after the people on his horse.) Mulder! No! (Gandalf taps the sides of his horse with his legs.) Let's go Shadow Fax! (He rides off after Mulder. Aragorn follows after him on his horse and Legolas after him. Gimli rushes to get on his pony and catches up with the rest of them.)

-64-

SCULLY: (Yells over the noise of the horse hooves and wind.) Mulder what do you think you're doing?! (He doesn't answer her.) Mulder! (Mulder pushes the horse to run harder. Suddenly he hears Saruman's voice.)

SARUMAN: So you've decided to come back to me. I have great need of you. But you need to leave these deceivers. They're lying to you about me. They want to be rulers of all. For there own benefit. Not for the benefit of mankind. (Mulder stops his horse in the midst of running. He lets go of Scully.)

MULDER: Get down Scully.

SCULLY: (Looks back at him.) What's wrong, Mulder?

MULDER: Nothing. Just get down. There's something I need to take care of. Please get off. (Scully reluctantly dismounts. Mulder hits the sides of the horse with the reigns causing the horse to immediately run, almost knocking Scully over. Aragorn and Gandalf ride up to her, stopping their Steeds.)

ARAGORN: What happened? Are you okay?

SCULLY: (Looks up at him with tears in her eyes.) I'm fine but something's wrong with Mulder. He's acting really strange all of the sudden.

ARAGORN: (Looks over at Legolas.) Legolas. (He looks over at him.) Give Scully a ride with you. (Looks at Scully.) We'll get this taken care of. You ride with him till we catch up to your husband.

-65-

GANDALF: I believe this is Saruman's work. He's calling to Mulder.

SCULLY: For what? (Mounts up on Legoloas's horse behind him.)

GANDALF: (Looks at her.) To use Mulder and to make him use his power against us..

SCULLY: It's unlike Mulder to fall this easy to any kind of control. What's wrong with him?

GANDALF: As long as Saruman is around. He'll dominate the minds of all he can. Mulder you see hasn't slept. So he's physically and emotionally drained. So he could easily fall to Saruman's voice.

ARAGORN: We must go! Talking about it isn't going to get this over with any faster. (Gimli, Legolas w/Scully, Aragorn and Gandalf ride the direction Mulder went.)

 **ISENGARD**

(Inside Saruman's tower, Saruman and Wormtounge are over looking the ruins around his tower.)

SARUMAN: Just look at what they've done to my kingdom, Grima.

WORMTOUNGE: It's just awful my lord.

SARUMAN: How could they be so cold?

-66-

MULDER: (Standing in the room, they're outside of, looking over at them.) Because you're a deceiver and a liar! (Saruman and Grima look toward the voice.)

SARUMAN: Mulder! Back so soon? Where's my Plantir?

MULDER: That's none of your concern.

GRIMA: Strong words coming against a wizard. Especially from someone whom he is calling. You deserted your wife just to come back here.

SARUMAN: All I want to do is bring justice to this world. That's all.

MULDER: And tell all the people like me that King Aragorn brought them into this realm when it was actually you who did so?

SARUMAN: It was a slight misunderstanding. (Walks toward Mulder.) I'm sure we can work this out. You get my Plantir and I'll return you and your people back to your world. Does that sound fair?

MULDER: Only if you leave the people of Gondor alone as well.

SARUMAN: This world is none of your concern. I'll help your world. But you leave our world to me.

MULDER: I can't do that. They're my friends.

SARUMAN: I see. You've made a very bad choice! You should've never returned to me!

-67-

MULDER: (Starts getting weak knees.) What have you done to me?

SARUMAN: I'm a controller! I'll make you do what you don't do on your own! (Grima smiles.)

MULDER: (Tries fighting what he's doing to him.) I- I don't think so! (Mulder disappears. Saruman looks around in shock.)

SARUMAN: Where did he go?

GRIMA: (Looking around in fear.) I don't know! (Suddenly he gets thrown into a wall. Saruman looks around nervously.)

SARUMAN: My you have extraordinary power. Why don't you use it to help me? (There's no answer.) If that's how you want it. I could get to your wife. (Mulder's voice echoes in the room.)

MULDER: You'll be sorry Saruman. I tried offering to you mercy. Now you've chosen war!

(Outside the tower, Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Scully ride up fifty yards from the tower. Scully notices Mulder's horse standing near the tower.)

SCULLY: Legolas help me down. I see Mulder's horse. (Legolas looks over to where she is staring. He rides over to Mulder's horse and helps her mount on to it from his horse. Scully gets on and rides back over to Aragorn and company.)

ARAGORN: He must be inside.

-68-

GANDALF: (Looks at Scully.) If he's under control of Saruman. He's not coming out as the husband you once knew. (Scully looks toward the tower.)

SCULLY: I'll know for sure when he comes out.

GIMLI: If he comes out. Saruman might have killed him. (Scully and Aragorn look at him.)

ARAGORN: Gimli! (Scully looks back toward the tower and notices someone walking down the last step. The person collapses at the last step. Scully notices.)

SCULLY: Mulder! (She slaps the sides of the horse with the reigns and runs toward the tower.)

ARAGORN: No! Scully! (Scully rides up to Mulder near the steps. He weakly looks up at her.)

MULDER: Scully? (She dismounts and kneels beside him.)

SCULLY: Take it easy. What did he do to you?

MULDER/GRIMA: (Morphs into Grima.) Nothing my love. (Scully quickly stands up and backs away into someone. She looks back at them. It's Saruman.)

SARUMAN: So quick to trust aren't we? (He blows some sleep powder into her face. She passes out. Aragorn notices, he looks at Gandalf.)

-69-

ARAGORN: No! We can't allow this! He's going to kill her! If he hasn't killed Mulder already!

GANDALF: (Watching Saruman drag Scully back into his tower.) That's not his intention. Apparently Mulder was in there and is out now. I think Mulder did the talking for us already. And that's Saruman's way of saying he's not committed into creating a truce.

ARAGORN: Why would Mulder give up his own wife?

GANDALF: He hasn't. He probably doesn't even know she's in been kidnapped.

LEGOLAS: So what do we do. Just sit out here and wait?

GANDALF: No. But our only weapon is still inside that tower.

GIMLI: So in other words you're saying we're good as dead.

GANDALF: No. I just have a feeling that our war may be won for us before we even have to lift a sword to do it. And thanks to Mulder scaring off all opposing forces. We can sit here and wait.

GIMLI: Sit here and wait!? What kind of rubbish is that?

LEGOLAS: (Looks over at him.) A wise one, Gimli. (Gimli looks at him and looks away.)

GIMLI: (Talks to himself.) Sit here and wait!

-70-

(Inside the tower, Scully wakes up, tied to a wooden chair. She looks around in fear. She tries to free herself to no avail. She suddenly feels a breeze go by her as if someone just walked by her. She gets a fearful expression to her face and looks around in slight panic. She suddenly hears Mulder's voice.)

MULDER: Settle down Scully. It's just me. (The rope that had her tied up to the chair suddenly comes undone. She quickly stands up and looks around.)

SCULLY: Mulder? (Mulder suddenly shows up in front of her.)

MULDER: Yeah. (She jumps back, staring at him in fear.) Take it easy.

SCULLY: Get away from me. What have you done with Mulder!?

MULDER: Scully, what's wrong? I am Mulder.

SCULLY: (Looking around frantically for a way of escape.) No, quit lying to me! Where is he?

MULDER: (Start approaching her.) Scully!

SCULLY: (Backs away from him.) Stay away from me! (Mulder stays where he is. He suddenly disappears. She looks around again. Suddenly something grabs her from behind. Mulder shows up behind her, holding her tight around the waist. She screams.) Let me go!

-71-

MULDER: What's got into you?! It's me! I am Mulder! (He holds her more protectively, she starts to relax.) That's it. (She turns to face him. He looks at her in the face.)

SCULLY: (Tears in her eyes. She hugs him tight.) Mulder!

MULDER: (Rubs her back.) Are you okay? (Holds on to her.) You're shaking. (He covers her with his cloak.)

SCULLY: They tricked me into thinking you were hurt. And they put me in this room. I've never been so scared. (Looks at him in the face.) How long have you been in here.

MULDER: Long enough to know he's not going to surrender willingly. We need to warn Aragorn that Saruman is out to kill him. Let's get out of here.

SCULLY: How, the place is well guarded.

MULDER: That never stopped me before. (They both become invisible. Outside the tower, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and Gandalf are sitting on their horses staring at the tower.)

GIMLI: This is nice. We're all sitting out here like were night watchman or something.

ARAGORN: (Looks over at him.) Patience master Gimli. We'll soon be moving out.

-72-

GIMLI: I'll believe that when I see it. (Aragorn smiles as he looks back at the tower. Suddenly he notices Mulder's horse running with no one on it.)

ARAGORN: What's going on?

LEGOLAS: What is it?

ARAGORN: Something just scared Mulder's horse. He's running this way.

LEGOLAS: Saruman?

GANDALF: We must ready ourselves. It maybe a trick. (The horse gets near the group and stops with a snort. Suddenly Mulder and Scully show up, already mounted on the horse. Mulder is behind Scully. Holding her around the waist. Everyone stares at them in shock.)

GIMLI: How did they do that?

GANDALF: (Looking at Mulder.) Another part of your power you failed to tell me? (Mulder stares at him.)

MULDER: I don't need to tell you everything. (Looks at Aragorn.) Saruman is not willing to surrender. And he's wanting you dead Aragorn. (Legolas looks at Aragorn and back at Mulder.)

GIMLI: Then where is his army?

MULDER: I'm not sure. I didn't notice any while I was in there.

-73-

GANDALF: It's not to say that means he don't have any.

ARAGORN: Then we must press in to get Saruman. If we get resistance then we fight till we get through. (Suddenly there's a thick fog that covers Saruman's tower from their view.)

GANDALF: I think this has answered our question. (There's noise of wagons and horses gathering. And the clanging of swords.)

GIMLI: I hear them but I don't see them.

LEGOLAS: I think that's the idea, Gimli. (Mulder moves his horse between Aragorn and Gandalf. Holding Scully close to him. There's total silence for five seconds.)

SCULLY: I hate dead silence. Especially when a strange thick fog shows out of no where.

GANDALF: (Staring at the fog.) It's Saruman's doing. (Mulder stares into the fog. He hears Saruman's voice.)

SARUMAN: You chose death! And now I will deliver it to you! (Suddenly a rams horn is blown on the other side of the fog. Everyone looks around and t he horses get restless.)

GIMLI: There must be millions of them on the other side of this fog.

LEGOLAS: Good. That'll give me a chance to get over your head count.

-74-

ARAGORN: Silence you two. They may fire at us at anytime.

MULDER: They don't' have horses. But they're well armed. But first we must undo this fog. (Mulder stretches his right hand out. Suddenly the fog disappears. And an army of a thousand Orc's are revealed. They're standing twenty feet in front of the group. Mulder looks around.)

GANDALF: That helps.

GIMLI: What do we do now?

ARAGORN: (Withdrawing his sword.) Attack! (Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas charge into the mob of Orc's. Mulder and Scully sit there on their horse watching.)

SCULLY: Aren't you going to help them?

MULDER: I will when they need it the most. (He makes the horse gallop on the outskirts of the battle. An Orc happens to notice them and charges toward them.)

SCULLY: (Noticing.) Mulder! (Mulder looks over at the charging Orc. He stares at him as he runs toward them. All of the sudden the orc falls dead.) How did you do that?

MULDER: I don't know. It seems my alien abilities are enhanced on this side of the world. (Still having a hold of Scully, he makes the horse gallop faster back and forth, outside of the battle. Gandalf notices.)

-75-

GANDALF: (Yells.) We could use your help, Mulder!

MULDER: Hold on, Scully. (He makes the horse run through the crowd of Orc's. Any Orc that tries getting near him falls to the ground. Aragorn loses his sword from the large Orc he's fighting, as they both fall to the ground. Mulder notices. Mulder closes his eyes and Aragorn's sword slides near him. Aragorn notices and grabs the sword. He kills the Orc. Aragorn stands up and looks around. Mulder stops his horse and closes his eyes again. Every Orc falls to the ground dead except five. Gimli and Legolas chase after them.)

GIMLI: They're mine!

LEGOLAS: Not if I get to them first! (He withdrawals his bow and arrow and aims. He fires his arrow and the Orc he aimed at falls.)

GIMLI: (Looks back at him.) That's cheating! (Mulder and Scully look around at the remains. Scully looks back at Mulder.)

SCULLY: Are you okay?

MULDER: I'm a little weak. Other then that I'm fine.

GANDALF: (Rides up to Mulder.) That was an impressive display.

MULDER: Where's Saruman? (Aragorn mounts up onto his horse and rides up beside them.)

ARAGORN: Chances are, he's still in his tower. (Mulder leans into Scully. Scully looks back at him.)

-76-

SCULLY: What's wrong, Mulder?

MULDER: (Sits up slightly.) I think I might have over did it.

GANDALF: With no rest and pulling all that energy. I would have to say, yes you did. We need to get you back to Gondor. I'll handle Saruman.

ARAGORN: Not alone you can't.

GANDALF: (Looks at Aragorn.) Yes alone. Mulder needs to go back to Gondor to rest. Otherwise his wife will be a widow. And they need your protection on the way back. (Legolas and Gimli ride up next to Aragorn.)

ARAGORN: Then I'll leave Legolas and Gimli with you.

GANDALF: No. This is something I can do on my own. Now go all of you.

MULDER: I'll stay here with you. You need my help.

GANDALF: No. You must go back and rest. You're body is extremely drained. I see it in your eyes. I'll be fine. (He taps his horse to run. He heads to the tower, leaving Aragorn and company behind.)

ARAGORN: We must start back. (Turns his horse around and starts going back. Legolas and Gimli follow. Mulder and Scully follow in between them.)

-77-

 **GONDOR**

(Scully and Mulder are in their room. Mulder is asleep up under her chin as she's rubbing his back. Aragorn knocks at the door.)

SCULLY: Come in.

ARAGORN: How's he doing?

SCULLY: (Rubs the back of Mulder's head and back.) He's finally sleeping.

ARAGORN: Good. He did a lot for us and we're in his debt. Hopefully Gandalf can find a way to return you back to your rightful world.

SCULLY: I'm glad we could help.

ARAGORN: I wish I could get you back. I feel helpless.

SCULLY : I'm sure Gandalf will find a way. (Suddenly both Scully and Mulder disappear. Aragorn looks around confused. Legolas walks in.)

LEGOLAS: Where are they?

ARAGORN: I think Gandalf took care of the problem. They suddenly disappeared. (Legolas stares at him.)

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS**

 **X FILES OFFICE**

(Mulder and Scully look around.)

MULDER: What happened where we are?

SCULLY: I think Gandalf did it. (Mulder looks at her and himself and back at her.)

MULDER: Scully were at the FBI, we can't be seen dressed like this.

SCULLY: What are we going to do, neither of us can fit through that window of yours up there? (Skinner walks in and stops in his tracks.)

SKINNER: What the hell? (They both look at him.) Where you two been?

MULDER: Long story sir.

SKINNER: I thought you two were taken like the rest of the people.

MULDER: We were, sir.

SKINNER: Come again?

SCULLY: Sir if you wait till tomorrow in the newspaper, you'll find out everyone that had disappeared will suddenly show up at the theater we started the investigation at.

MULDER: Call the theater manager I'm sure he has a sudden onset of a crowd in that particular theater room. (Skinner stares at them like there nuts and walks to Mulders phone and dials the theater.)

SKINNER: Yes, this is assistant director Skinner. I wanted to ask if you… (Gets interrupted.) Excuse me? (Looks at Mulder and Scully.) Yes that is good news. Any word on where they have been? (Looks at the floor.) I see. Ok well thank you for your time. (Hangs up and looks at them.) Dare I ask again where you two been?

MULDER: If we told you, you'd have us both committed. (Skinner stares at them.)

SKINNER: I'll pretend none of this happened. (Walks out of the office. Scully looks at Mulder.)

SCULLY: I think you look cute in your middle earth attire. (Mulder snickers and smiles.)

MULDER: Let's go home, Scully.

SCULLY: Thought you'd never ask. (They both walk out of the office. As they leave, in the corner of the office there are pair of red eyes in the dark part of the office.)

-THE END-


End file.
